


every day i spend with you is the new best day of my life

by jacksonwhipitmore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwhipitmore/pseuds/jacksonwhipitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is bouncing in his lap and it's <i>wonderful</i>. His hands are gripping the back of the couch and he's moving up and down on Stiles' cock and he feels so warm and it's just great, alright? Even better, Scott is strong enough to push himself up and bring himself back down because he's a freaking werewolf, easy peasy. Stiles doesn't even have to do any work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every day i spend with you is the new best day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even ship these two romantically??? i just saw this [gifset](http://chadleymacguff.com/post/75021631332) and thought of them and suddenly i was writing it????

Scott is bouncing in his lap and it's _wonderful_. His hands are gripping the back of the couch and he's moving up and down on Stiles' cock like he was _made_ for it and he feels so warm and it's just great, alright? Even better, Scott is strong enough to push himself up and bring himself back down because he's a freaking werewolf, easy peasy. Stiles doesn't have to do any work. His hands are free to roam Scott's body, tweaking a nipple here, nails scraping down a part of his abs there.

The contrasting colors of their skin are oddly erotic to him. He slides his hand down Scott's chest to his thigh and lets his fingers spread across the skin there. His pinky finger touches Scott's balls each time he grinds down and Scott keeps shuddering when it happens. Stiles grabs ahold of his best friend's dick and pulls on it, gently twisting off at the end just the way he knows Scott likes, and Scott jerks so hard he actually pulls off Stiles' own dick. Stiles laughs and Scott glares down at him.

"Shut up, I wasn't expecting that," he says. He's about to reach back to sit himself on Stiles' cock again when Stiles tugs once more. His breath catches in his throat, lets out a low whine when his thumb rubs against the slit, smearing precome across the head of his dick. Stiles pushes two fingers into his mouth, sucking so hurriedly on them that the sound makes Scott's dick twitch, so loud in the quiet house. When he pulls them out, a string of saliva is connecting from his pointer finger to his mouth, but he moves his hand to Scott's ass so quickly that it breaks before Scott can fully appreciate the image.

He pushes his finger inside Scott's hole slowly, letting Scott rock back on it with a groan. He keeps his hand there and focuses on jerking him off. Scott puts his hand on Stiles' shoulder and Stiles is pretty sure he isn't imagining the ripping sound on the other side of his head. When he looks up, Scott's face is furry and he's staring down at Stiles' hand with an expression of pure awe, eyes burning red.

"You're explaining that one to my dad," Stiles laughs. Scott looks up from his hand and looks sheepishly at the tears. But then Stiles is pushing a second finger inside of him and curling them upwards, punching the breath out of his lungs again. "Your cock is so pretty in my hand, look at it." And Scott does, can't seem to help the moan that climbs it's way out of his mouth at the sight of the long, pale fingers pulling on his pink-tinted, tanned cock.

Two minutes of heavy breathing later and Stiles _knows_ Scott is close, knows it in the way his eyes flutter shut and his mouth is hanging open and he's pushing back on Stiles' fingers with no hesitation every time Stiles' hand pulls up on his cock. Knows it in the way a broken noise is trying to break it's way out of his throat. And Stiles wants him to come, wants to shove Scott over the edge with just his hand and his fingers. Wants his come to paint his chest in a way that, even after a shower, every werewolf will know who he belongs to. He wants to feel his ass clench around his fingers. Wants to know that _he_ did that, that Stiles Stilinski pushed the almighty True Alpha to the point of just being a shuddering and whining mess.

When Scott stills, he thinks he's about to get his wish. Thinks, this is it, thinks he's about to see Scott at his most beautiful. Because, no matter how many time they do this, no matter who pushes who onto whatever surface is closest, Stiles always thinks Scott is beautiful when he comes. But then Scott is shoving Stiles' hands away and Stiles panics, thinking the Sheriff is home earlier than planned. Scott isn't climbing off of him, though, he's just reaching behind him to grip Stiles' cock, whispering, "I wanna come on your cock, please. Please let me come on your cock." And Stiles can't exactly say _no_ , can he?

He's got the tip in when Stiles slides his hands to knead at and squeeze the pretty mounds of flesh (and he knows they're pretty, okay, because he's kissed and bitten them and had his tongue inside the pretty little hole they hide). But Scott swats them away again.

Stiles wouldn't exactly say that he has a thing for doing what he's told not to do. It's more accurate to say he just likes to see how far he can get and if he can get away with it. So Stiles lets Scott ride his cock for a minute, bucks his own hips up a couple times to try and chase the heat of Scott's hole. When Scott's no longer expecting him to do something, when he's sitting up so far that, once again, only the tip of Stiles' cockhead is inside of him, Stiles places his hands back on his cheeks and he _jiggles_ them.

"You're making this hard, Stiles," Scott complains. His voice still has an edge to it that means, if Stiles let him, he'd be coming in seconds, but it's also his "I love you, but you're sometimes really annoying" voice. Stiles wiggles his eyebrows at him and jerks his hips upward, earning a gasp for his effort. "That's not... That's not what I meant."

"Come on, Scotty, I thought you wanted to come on my cock," he says. Scott's eyes fall shut, a shudder making it's way down his spine. He tentatively starts rolling his hips in small circles, gaining momentum when Stiles doesn't immediately ruin the moment again. Just when he's lifting up and sitting back down, Stiles grabs right in under his ass cheeks and makes them bounce again. Scott stares down at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, both covered with lust, and shoves Stiles' hands away again.

When he does it again, jiggling both cheeks alternatively, Scott finally laughs and lets his head fall against Stiles' shoulder. "I _hate_ you."

"No, you don't," Stiles hums and pushes his cheeks together against his cock. The pressure makes them both suck in sharp, deep breaths. Scott sits back up and stares at him, looks like he's thinking. 

"When I start to push up, will you...?" The sentence trails off and Scott's cheeks are pink. He's still slowly bouncing on Stiles' cock, so Stiles isn't sure if it's from embarrassment or from being so turned on. He huffs out a breath, though, and finally just asks, "Will you jiggle --- stop laughing! Will you jiggle them when I'm moving up? I wanna see what it feels li--- _oh._ "

As it turns out, it feels great for both of them. Stiles isn't sure how to explain it, just knows that every time they move, there's pressure and heat and it's even more wonderful than earlier. So Stiles keeps his hands on Scott's ass, even when Scott is moving too fast for him to really do anything. They're both panting loudly at this point, the only other sound in the the room being the filthy, addicting sound of skin hitting skin. Stiles is getting close, prompting him to start jerking Scott off again. This time, Scott only pauses slightly at the contact before continuing to ride his best friend's cock.

Scott is positively _leaking_ into Stiles' hand. There's no other word for it. Stiles wants to bring it up to his mouth and lick it clean, but he wants to make Scott come even more. He continues to pump his hand, lets his hips thrust up whenever he can because he wants to be _closer_ to Scott. Always wants to be closer. When Stiles lets his thumb slip over the slit, just like earlier, Scott throws his head back and Stiles leans forward to press his mouth to the space where his throat meets his broad shoulders. He opens his mouth to bite down, doesn't need to look up to see Scott's ears are pointy.

He lets out a high-pitched whine and stills, come shooting onto Stiles' chest just like Stiles had wanted. His ass is clenching around Stiles' cock and his hips are rocking in short, aborted movements. It's enough to send Stiles over the edge with him, groaning into Scott's neck as he empties out inside of the werewolf.

Scott runs shaking fingers through Stiles' hair, waiting for them to both to come down from the high. When the white has faded and Stiles' cock has stopped twitching inside of him, Scott leans down to catch his mouth in a kiss. It's wet, sloppy, and heated, and Scott keeps moving back to mutter, "I love you," but Stiles _loves_ it. Loves everything about Scott.

Proves it to him, later, in the shower when Scott's face is pressed to the wall and Stiles' fingers are holding him open and he's licking inside, tasting lube and come and _Scott_.

**Author's Note:**

> title from relient k's "must have done something right"
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](http://jacksonwhipitmore.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi!


End file.
